


The More Things Change

by lferion



Series: A New Day in Valinor [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Counted Word Fic, Gen, Modern Day Elves, The Internet is Everywhere, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Fëanor is a nerd, but he has learned a few things.
Relationships: Fëanor/Nerdanel
Series: A New Day in Valinor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth





	The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harp_of_Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harp_of_Gold/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Build Up A New Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806742) by [Harp_of_Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harp_of_Gold/pseuds/Harp_of_Gold). 



> Many thanks to Runa and Morgynleri for encouragement and sanity checking.
> 
> Many thanks also to Harp_of_Gold for her wonderful and inspiring story.

Someone was Wrong on the Internet. Of course, the Internet (and Men, and Elves, and...) being what they were, someone was always Wrong on the Internet, but most of them did not raise Fëanor’s ire. The plowshare argument -- as it was called, though it had long moved on from literal plowshares. 

(How, one might ask, does an Elf in Valinor, even one of the most inventive and skilled of the Noldor, have access to the Internet? The seas may be bent and Arda made round, but the Straight Road is not the only path between the worlds, not to mention that where there is a will there is a way.)

Cosmology, theoretical physics, even wildly inaccurate abstruse mathematics would occasionally make him sigh, or even compose a firmly worded missive, but repurposing weapons of destruction into tools of peace without deconstructing them at least back to base materials if not their constituent elements and building anew from there was an argument that saw him scribing furiously on the input surface that connected to the flat palantir that spoke with the intricate webwork of the Internet. 

Or at least it would until Nerdanel put a hand on his shoulder or planted a kiss on the top of his head, or one of the numerous children running rampant about the place tugged on his tunic for him to come see! Then he would finish his sentence, sigh at the screen, save his work, (sometimes hit ‘send’ but more often not) put down the stylus, darken the apparatus, and look to Nerdanel, or follow the child to see what wonder had been discovered or marvel constructed. Family was more important than any long distance argument. No matter how wrong the arguers were, how subtle or passionate their points. His family restored mattered more.


End file.
